Falling Slowly
by swiftie4life
Summary: A rose/scorpius love story


**Ch.1**

Rose Weasley was gliding high up in the sky on her 2 year old Firebolt 5000. She was determined to catch the snitch before that stupid git Scorpius Malfoy. She was sick of him always treating her like crap. She'd never even done anything wrong to him… so why'd he hate her so much? She supposed it could be because their parents had always been enemies all throughout their school years and still didn't get along very well even today. But that didn't seem right… she was quite sure there was something more to it.

Scorpius Malfoy was watching her closely as he flew around the quidditch pitch searching for the golden snitch. She was so beautiful, so smart, and so incredible. If only their families didn't hate each other. Then he would be able to tell her how he'd felt about her since the second he first saw her at Platform 9 and ¾ when they were just 11 years old. He wished they could be together. He wished that they could talk, and become friends… maybe even more than that. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a flash of gold flutter right by him. He quickly chased after it.

Rose saw Malfoy diving to the ground as quickly as his brand new Firebolt 7000 could go; which was quite a good deal faster than her broom. She was still about 5 seconds away from him when she saw his arm extend, clutching the tiny golden snitch. "Damn you Malfoy", she yelled over the cheering of the many Slytherins in the stands. He smirked at her and then proceeded to fly around the entire quidditch pitch, waving around his hand that held the precious snitch.

Later that night, Scorpius was ashamed of himself for being so arrogant. Why hadn't he been kinder? He could have told Rose that she'd played a great game. But instead he had to do what any slytherin would do; act like a pig-headed, rude, selfish git. Feeling terribly guilty, he decided to go out to the quidditch pitch and fly for a bit. He hoped it would help him get his mind off of Rose.

After the game, instead of going back up to the Gryffindor common room, Rose decided to stay out on the quidditch pitch by herself. She was going to fly all night if she had too; she wanted to make sure she was better, faster, and more careful by the next time they played Slytherin. "Hey there," someone said from behind her. Startled, she quickly turned her broom around.

"What do you want?" she asked seeing none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"I was just coming out to fly for a bit," he answered, "sorry for acting so arrogant after the game today."

Stunned to receive an apology from the guy who had been rude and hateful to her everyday since they'd met, Rose was silent. After a minute though she found her voice.

"It's all right, I'm sure I would have acted the same way if it had been Gryffindor that won."

"No you wouldn't have- you're too nice to do that."

Rose's cheeks turned a bright red at this unexpected compliment. Luckily, it was twilight; therefore Scorpius couldn't see them. Before she could reply however, he was turning around on his broom.

"Scorpius, wait!" exclaimed Rose.

He turned his head and glanced back at her.

"Can we talk for a while?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I suppose…," he answered. As they flew to the ground, he tried his best to hide the excitement he was feeling.

After transporting their brooms back to their common rooms with a quick spell, they began to walk back into the castle. They made small talk; talking about their classes, the weather, and quidditch. Scorpius was ecstatic that his wish was coming true; he was becoming friends with Rose, the girl he'd been secretly in love with since the moment he'd met her. He was considering telling her about the feelings he had for her. Just then however, she said that she was getting tire and wanted to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll walk you there," Scorpius said.

"I'm fine. I don't want you to have to go out of your way," Rose answered.

"Okay," Scorpius said hesitantly. Just as Rose was turning away, he added, "I had a good time Rose, maybe we could hang out again sometime…"

"Yeah, of course," Rose smiled. "How about we meet tomorrow in the library?"

"I'd like that a lot," Scorpius replied. Rose then turned way and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. When she got to the Fat Lady's portrait, she was so absorbed in her thoughts about Scorpius that she forgot to say the password. She was just standing there thinking about him until the fat lady interrupter her thoughts.

"Are you going to give me the password or just stand there all night?" she said quite bluntly.

"Trite candy," answered Rose.

The fat lady swung open the door and Rose quietly crept up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She fell asleep that night thinking about Scorpius Malfoy. She almost thought she was falling in love with him. "There's no way," she murmured to herself. Little did she know, she actually was.

**Ch.2**

The sun shined through the window over Rose's bed; despite her blinds being closed. "Wake up, sleepy head!" Alice Longbottom, one of Rose's best friends exclaimed while pulling Rose's blanket off of her. Rose had known Alice since the day she had been born; May 23rd, 2006. Rose was exactly 2 years and 4 days older than Alice. Despite the difference in age between the two girls, they were still very close. As Rose got out of bed and went to dress, she considered perhaps telling Alice about last night with Scorpius. "No, it's too soon to tell anyone. I should at least wait and see how everything goes today," Rose told herself. She was hoping that everything would be fine on their little study "date", if you could even call it that… Quite confused, and still wondering what to do about the sudden feelings she was having for this longtime rival of hers, Rose walked out of the dormitory.

"Hey little Rosie, what are you doing today? Want to come to Hogsmeade with Arabella and me?" her cousin James yelled to her as he hurried to catch up to her.

Even though she loved her cousin and his beautiful girlfriend Arabella, of Ravenclaw house; she was really looking forward to studying with Scorpius.

"Sorry, I'm going to the library to study for N.E.W.T.S. I'm still not quite sure about how you make Wolfbane Potion; and Professor Binns has me confused on Maverick the Loyal and Rodulfus the Brave, and how they affected the Compositor Treasonable Cauldron Act," Rose answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? You will not need to know how to make Wolfbane potion for your N.E.W.T.S. And the History of Magic exam is the simplest I've ever taken. Rosie, you work too hard; you need to take a break for once!"

"I will, after N.E.W.T.S!" Rose replied; quite irate. They walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence. Rose ate quietly, sitting between Alice and her other friend Lea Finnegan. Lea's dad had been good friends with her parents, as well as her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. As she thought about how weird it was that all of her friends' parents had went to school with her parents. Even Scorpius' dad Draco had known them. But they hadn't been friends. She finished eating, and got up from the Gryffindor house table. As she was walking towards the doors that exit the Great hall, Scorpius walked up from behind her.

"Hey… do you still want to go to the library to study together?" he asked nervously.

"I was actually heading there right now," Rose replied with a smile on her face.

They walked to the library together, both wondering if the other felt as awkward as the other. After a minute or two, Rose broke the silence.

"I want to be a healer once I leave Hogwarts. What do you want to do?"

"You'll probably think that it's ridiculous considering what the rest of my family has done," Scorpius answered rather shyly.

"Nonsense! I never judge people based on their families."

"Okay… well… I want to…" Scorpius paused.

"Yes…?"

"I want to rid our world of dark magic. I want to put all the bad witches and wizards out there, away in Azkaban."

Rose was quiet, thinking about what he'd said. "So… you want to be an auror?"

"Yea, it's all I've ever wanted," Scorpius answered.

Rose was astonished and quite surprised as well. Not to mention completely baffled. Scorpius Malfoy, an auror?


End file.
